Plan Backfired
by crazygal27
Summary: Fourth in the 'The Last Word' series. It's Emily's turn to get back at Hotch, but does everything go to plan?


A few days had passed since the messaging incident in Strauss' office. The heat wave was just getting worse and worse. It was so bad now that Hotch, who up until this week had worn nothing to work other than his suits for years, was wearing a t-shirt.

The team were gathered in the conference room being shown some sort of presentation, by Strauss. Nothing that any of them were really paying attention to.

With Strauss in the room Emily couldn't help but think back to what had happened the other day in her office. She was sat next to Hotch at the moment, trying to come up with a way to get him back. She been trying to think of something for a couple of days now, but nothing good enough had come to mind.

He'd sent her dirty text messages when she was talking to Strauss, what was going to top that?

That's when an idea hit her. This was going to be so much worse than those messages.

The female profiler casually dragged her fingers through her hair, before resting her right hand on her lap, under the table. A minute or so passed before she had built up enough courage to see through her plan.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Emily slowly reached her hand under the table towards Hotch and placed it down on his thigh, giving a small squeeze.

Hotch was taken by surprise, by the unexpected contact under the table. He gave Emily a sideward's glance and widened his eyes at her.

She smirked at this, moving her hand further up his leg and towards his swiftly growing manhood. She pressed her hand against his inner thigh, squeezing it, as a couple of her fingers, gently brushed against his cock through his pants.

Hotch closed his eyes at the feeling, knowing he couldn't let her beat him again. He moved his own hand under the table.

Emily saw this action and was waiting for him to push her hand away. She nearly had a heart attack when he placed his hand over hers and gripped onto it, pulling it further onto his semi-erection.

The raven haired woman quickly withdrew her hand, a look of pure shock spread across her features.

Hotch smiled at her smugly and raised his eyebrows, challenging her.

All Emily could do was inwardly curse herself for not getting the better of him, and return her attention to Strauss' presentation.

She sat flicking through the paper file Strauss had handed to each of them, when she felt a rough hand on her bare thigh. _Oh no. oh no oh no oh no. _her mind screamed as she took in what was happening.

Emily looked at her boss and friend, her eyes pleading with him. She knew that this was her fault, she started it after all and as much as the thought of Hotch's hand on her bare leg turned her on, this couldn't happen here. Not now.

He smirked back at her and she knew she was doomed. He started to gently brush his thumb back and forth over her outer thigh, squeezing softly every now and then.

_Okay, I can handle this. _Emily told herself._ As long as this is all that happens, I'll be fine._

As if on cue, Hotch moved his hand further up her thigh, right under her skirt, so his fingers were mere millimetres away from her most intimate place.

Emily reflexively squeezed her thighs together, effectively trapping his hand in place.

She let go of the paper she had hold of and brought her own hands under the table once again. Opening her legs a small amount, she took hold of Hotch's hand and pulled it away from her.

Feeling him trying to touch her leg again, Emily gripped hold of his hand tightly, keeping it away from her.

When Strauss had her back turned to the group, looking up at the screen, Hotch took the opportunity to lean over and whisper in Emily's ear. "If you wanted to hold my hand so badly, you could have just asked."

The female profiler felt as Hotch used his other hand to pry her fingers open, before he laced their fingers together.

"You started this Emily, why start something if you don't plan on finishing it?"

Emily said nothing, but she didn't pull her hand away from his.

The pair remained silent for the remainder of the meeting. When Strauss finally released them, they headed off back to their own desks.

Emily started working on a file when her cell buzzed.

'Looks like it's 3-1 now.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey,<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Thank you for all the reviews on this series so far,**

**Please keep 'em coming.**

**Thanks again,**

**Jade xxx**


End file.
